


I can't speak but my words have power

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Childhood Trauma, Cooking, F/F, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Minor Violence, Mute Athelstan, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar takes in a young homeless mute and Lagertha is less than pleased. But soon she and the others are soon won over by his childlike antics and clumsy nature. And when they find out about his  cooking skills that makes their business boom they can't imagine life without him. But how long can peace between them last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan was tired and hungry ten minutes ago but now he was tired, hungry and running for his life. Two thugs had tried to rob him but he didn't have anything on him so they began chasing him. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than with those two. He just wished he could shout for help.

Ragnar wished his brother would do his chores once in awhile. What was the point of paying him if he didn't work? He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went to head back inside when he saw three people run into his back alley. Curious he followed.

Athelstan had made a grave mistake. He'd run into an alley that had a dead end and now he was trapped. He looked behind him and saw the men closing in on him.

"End of the line kid" one said

"Why don't you spread your legs for us and we'll let you go" the other laughed

Athelstan pressed himself against the brick wall and covered his face with his hands. He knew he was a dead man.

When Ragnar looked down the alley he saw two men advancing on a much smaller man. He was not going to let something like this happen outside his establishment.

"Causing trouble are we?" he said to the men sarcastically. They turned around and sneered at him.

When Athelstan heard another man's voice he peeked from behind his fingers and saw the third man.

"Why don't you just walk away and leave us to are business" one of the thugs said

"You call attacking someone business? I don't want any trouble to happen outside of my business. It looks bad when the police come snooping around. Why don't you just leave?" Ragnar said

Athelstan couldn't believe his ears. This other man must have a death wish. It was two against one.

The two thugs were not prepared to leave so easily "Looks like we'll have to take of you first" one said and then both of them dashed towards him.

Ragnar was a skilled fighter unlike the two men, this was going to be a easy fight. Ragnar began to beat the men and as he guessed it was easy.

Athelstan watched as the third man beat up the other two men with ease. The small one of the two decided he had, had enough and ran away. The bigger man however continued to fight. The third man was doing good until he got punched in the back of the head and then a knife was pulled out. Athelstan's eyes widened when he saw the knife, he didn't want the other man to get stabbed so he did the only thing he could think off he was going to grab the man's arm. He knew it was foolish but it was the only thing he could do.

When one of the men ran away Ragnar smirked at his imminent victory. He was about to hit the thug in the stomach but was caught off guard and was hit in the back of the head. He fell to his knees and rubbed his head. He had to get back up quickly but when he looked at the man he saw a knife in his hand. But then he was even more shocked when he saw the boy who was cowering in the corner jump on the thugs back and grab at his arm.

When Athelstan jumped on the thug he tried to knock the knife out of his hand and failed.

"You little shit" the thug said. He knocked Athelstan off him and slapped him across the face.

Athelstan fell to the ground and felt his face burning where he had been hit.

While the man was distracted by the boy Ragnar took his chance to get back to the fight. He knocked the knife out of the thugs hand and continued to beat him up. After several punches and kicks the thug decided to run and Ragnar let him go.

Ragnar laughed bitterly and wiped blood away from his nose. When he remembered about the boy he found him sitting on the dirty ground holding the side of his face. The kid had got some balls to go jumping on that thugs back like that. He approached the boy and held out his hand. The boy moved away from him, afraid obviously.

"Easy now. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let me help you up" Ragnar said holding out his hand again. The boy hesitated before he grabbed on and let him pull him up "There now said I would help" he smiled, the boy didn't smile back. Ragnar noticed the boy was very shaken and his face was a bloody mess "Come on let's get you cleaned up" Ragnar said to him calmly. He tried to take him to his pub but the boy tried to let go of his hand.

Athelstan didn't know if trusting this man was a good idea. He had saved him true but he knew he should not go anywhere with strangers. He tried to pulled away from the man but the man kept a firm grip on him.

Noticing the boys distress Ragnar tried to calm him down "Calm down I won't hurt you" he pointed to a wall to his right "This is my pub, The Shield and Hammer. My wife helps me run it. We're just going to go inside and clean up your face" Ragnar explained. He held onto the boys hand in a comforting way, like he did with his kids.

The way the man was holding his hand seemed to calm Athelstan down and despite his instincts telling him to run he followed the man into the pub. The pub smelled of various types of booze and cigarette smoke. There were a few people in the pub, men and women who were highly intimidating. They looked like some kind of biker gang dressed in leather and covered in tattoos. It made Athelstan want to run out the door.

Ragnar felt the boy shaking again which did not surprise him, his friends were scary.

"What happened to you?" Erik asked

"I'll explain later. Where's Lagertha?" Ragnar asked

"She's upstairs sorting out the washing" Erik replied. Then he noticed the person Ragnar was holding "Who's the kid?" he asked

"I'll explain later" Ragnar replied and walked towards the stairs that led upstairs.

Athelstan felt everyone's eyes on him, so he tried to tuck himself behind the man as much as he could. He was led up stairs and into a small room. There was a bed, a chair, desk and a small set of drawers it was a bit cramped but it felt comfortable. He was told to sit on the bed and wait, so he did.

Ragnar left the boy in the room while he went to get his wife. He found her in their bedroom folding one of his shirts "Lagertha" he said. She turned around and was horrified with his appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked

"I'll explain in a minuet just grab the med kit and bring it to the spare room" he said and left. He went back to the spare room where he had left the boy. He found him still sitting on the bed, he sat next to him and smiled "So what is your name?"

His name? How was he supposed to tell him his name?

"My name is Ragnar Lothbrok. Will you tell me your name?" Ragnar asked again. The boy stayed quiet.

When Lagertha entered the room her eyes were drawn to the boy her husband was sitting next to "Who is he?" she asked

"Don't know his name but his face needs to be cleaned. I'll tell you what happened while you take care of him" Ragnar said

She slightly glared at her husband but set to work on helping the boy. She sat on the opposite side of the boy and opened up the medical kit. She poured some disinfectant on a cloth and said "This may sting a little but try to hold still alright"

Athelstan watched her careful as she moved the cloth closer to his face. As soon as it touch his cut he recoiled and hissed.

"I said it would sting" she said. She rubbed it carefully over the wound, felling the boy twitch every time it touched him "So what happened?"

"He was being chased by two dick weeds and he ran behind our alley. I followed them and told them to politely piss off and they attacked me. I fought one off but the other one got the drop on me. He hit me in the back of the head knocked me to the ground. Next thing I knew he pulled out a knife. Then the kid here jumps on his back and tries to grab the knife. He didn't manage to do it unfortunately and got smacked in the face for it. I managed to chase off the other thug and then I brought him here" Ragnar explained

She looked the boy in the face and said "You don't look like the type who gets into trouble. You also don't look like the type that would do something so brave either. My name is Lagertha. What is your name?"

He opened his mouth and mimed his name but no words came out. He couldn't answer her.

"You might want to speak up" Ragnar laughed

Athelstan tried again and failed. He pointed to his throat and hoped they would get the massage.

"You're thirsty?" Ragnar asked

No, well yes he was but that wasn't what he was trying to say. He point to his throat again and mimed his name.

Lagertha understood "You can't speak, can you?"

Athelstan nodded his head yes.

Ragnar felt sorry for the boy how was he suppose to communicate with them? Oh wait he knew "I'll go get a pen and some paper" he said and ran to get the items.

Lagertha rolled her eyes and continued to clean the boys face "That was a brave thing you did to help my husband. You have my thanks" she said. The boy stared at her quietly. Despite the dirt on his face see could see him blushing.

"I got some" Ragnar said as he came back in the room "Here you can tell us your name now"

Athelstan took the paper and pen and wrote his name. He handed back and watched the confusion on Ragnar's face.

"A the l stan?" Ragnar said confused

Athelstan shook his head meaning he was wrong. When Ragnar failed to pronounce his name for the third time he took the paper back and spelled how to pronounce his name and handed it back.

"Athelstan?" Ragnar said

Athelstan nodded his head and smiled.

"Athelstan? Never heard that name before. It's nice" Ragnar said

Athelstan smiled shyly and avoided all eye contact.

"All done. You're next Ragnar" Lagertha said

"I can wait a little longer. Let's see about getting Athelstan a bath and washing his clothes" Ragnar replied

Athelstan protested immediately by writing 'I'm fine and I don't want to be a bother'

"You're not a bother and besides your filthy" Ragnar said

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Lagertha asked

He used to but not anymore. He couldn't tell them that they might asked questions or worse take him back there. He wrote on the paper 'No'

They both looked at him sadly and Lagertha said "That settles it then we'll get you a bath and some clothes and you may stay here for the night"

Athelstan wrote on the paper 'No I can't. It would be too much trouble'

"No it's not and where will you go? Will you sleep on a park bench? What if those thugs are still out there?" Lagertha pointed out

Athelstan's felt his body go ridged. What if they were still out there? And he didn't want to sleep on a park bench. But he also didn't want to cause an problems. What should he do?

"Come on I'll show you were the bath is" Ragnar said he grabbed Athelstan's hand took him took the bathroom.

Athelstan dropped the pen and paper and could no longer protest. He was taken to a nice bathroom, he liked the peach coloured walls.

"Let's run the bath shall we?" Ragnar said turning on the water and adding some bubble bath. When the bath was done he told Athelstan to put his clothes in the basket and enjoy the water. He shut the behind him to give Athelstan some privacy.

Athelstan stared at the bath confused. He dipped a finger in to test the water temperature, it was perfect. He shed his clothing and put them in the basket. He carefully entered the bath and relaxed. The hot water felt so nice and the bubbles were fun to play with. He scooped some bubbles up and blew on them scattering them in every direction.

Meanwhile down stairs Lagertha was having stern words with her husband "I don't like having a stranger in our house with us"

"Oh come on Lagertha, have a heart. He's homeless and he's a mute. How's he suppose to survive out there. And you invited him, so what's the problem?" Ragnar said

"Yes I did but only because he saved you from being stabbed. I felt like I owed him something" she replied

Ragnar sighed. Poor boy he wondered what his story was "You're not going to kick him out in the morning are you?" he asked

She looked at him and said "Maybe. He shouldn't out stay his welcome"

Ragnar looked a little disheartened by this. Maybe they could find him somewhere to stay. After his wounds were tended to he went back up stairs to check on Athelstan and grab his clothing. He knocked on the bathroom door and said "Athelstan?" and waited for an answer.

Inside the bathroom Athelstan was having fun blowing bubbles. He ducked his head underwater and blew more bubbles. Because he was underwater he never heard Ragnar knocking on the door.

When Ragnar didn't get a reply he tried again "Athelstan?" there was no answer. He opened the door slightly panicked and saw Athelstan's head come out of the water. It sounded like he was giggling. Ragnar was relieved that Athelstan hadn't drown in the bath. He watch Athelstan scoop up some bubbles and blow them into the air, giggling more. Had he never had a bubble bath before? He was acting like a child. Ragnar was amused "Athelstan" he said

Athelstan turned around and looked at Ragnar. He gasped and tried to cover himself.

Ragnar laughed at Athelstan's embarrassment "We're both men you know. No need to cover up" Athelstan didn't uncover himself and Ragnar knew he was making him uncomfortable "I'm gonna take your clothes to be cleaned. I'll be back later with some others you can borrow" Athelstan nodded and Ragnar left.

Ragnar put Athelstan's clothes on top of the washing machine and got the washing soap out. Lagertha picked up Athelstan shirt and wrinkled her nose "These are clothes? They are more like rags" she said

"I'll led him some of my pyjamas and underwear to wear for bed" Ragnar said "You know he was really amused by the bubble bath, he was acting like a child"  

"Was he? How odd" she said

"I thought it was cute" Ragnar smiled. He put Athelstan's clothes in the wash and went to his room. He found an old pair of pyjamas and boxers for Athelstan to wear. They maybe a bit big but they would have to do. He went back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door "Athelstan?" he heard a startled noise from the other side of the door "I'm coming in" he said before opening the door.

He Athelstan was still in the bath and all the bubbles were gone "I found you some pyjamas to wear" he said and grabbed a towel "Time to get out" Athelstan seemed to whine at this but Ragnar insisted "Come on now, you need to get dry" Athelstan sighed and stood up. Ragnar looked away to give him some decency. The towel was taken from his hands and he looked. Athelstan had wrapped the towel around his waist and appeared to be waiting for Ragnar to say something.

Ragnar smiled and grabbed another towel. He started to dry off Athelstan's hair and wondered how old Athelstan was "How old are you Athelstan?" he asked. Athelstan held up ten fingers and then held up seven. Ragnar understood "Your seventeen? I thought you were younger" Ragnar said. He seemed like an adult but acted like a child "Can you dry yourself off?" Ragnar asked. Athelstan nodded and dried himself off. Ragnar handed him the pyjamas and boxers "Put these on. They maybe a bit big but they'll have to do" he turned around and let Athelstan get changed.

He felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around. Ragnar was surprised at how cute Athelstan looked in his clothes. They were a bit oversized and made him look younger. Ragnar wanted to hug him "Feel better?" he asked.

Athelstan mimed something and Ragnar remembered that he couldn't speak. He grabbed Athelstan's hand and led him out of the bathroom.

Lagertha who was waiting outside smiled slightly when she saw Athelstan dressed in Ragnar clothing, he looked cute. They took him back to the spare room and Ragnar said "This well be your room for the night, ok"

Athelstan pointed to the bed and then himself,

"Yes, you'll be sleeping here" Lagertha said

Athelstan smiled and sat on the bed, he picked up the pillow and hugged it close to his chest.

Ragnar smirked at him and sat next to him "We'll be getting up early tomorrow to take the kids to schools. You join us for breakfast alright?"

Athelstan nodded and lied down still hugging the pillow.

"Night Athelstan" Ragnar said

Athelstan mimed what looked like good night as Ragnar and Lagertha left him.  

Ragnar and Lagertha settled down in their own bed and Lagertha told Ragnar "You are getting attached"

"So are you. I see how you smile at him" he replied

"There is someone out there that is probably looking for him" she said "Tomorrow we will find information on him"

"What if there is no one?"

Lagertha thought about it and only said "We'll see what happens"

They both settled down for night and wondered what would happen in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Ragnar's alarm went off in the morning he didn't want to wake up, until he remembered about his guest. He shut the alarm off and got dressed. He opened the door to the spare bedroom and peered inside. He saw Athelstan curled up like a kitten still hugging the pillow. Ragnar smiled he didn't want to wake Athelstan, he didn't have the heart. But he had to.

"Athelstan" he said as he shook his shoulder lightly. Athelstan twitched but didn't wake up "Athelstan. Wakey, wakey" he said and shook Athelstan's shoulder slightly harder. Athelstan opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at Ragnar and seemed to have forgotten where he was "Don't worry Athelstan it's just me" Athelstan recognised Ragnar and smiled. He seemed to mime the words 'Good morning' and sat up.

"Are you hungry?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan nodded.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen. Lagertha should be down soon with the kids" Ragnar said and led Athelstan into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't very big but there was enough space for a table and chairs "I'm not much of a cook but I'll get some breakfast started" he said as he placed a frying pan on the stove.

Athelstan tapped Ragnar on the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed to himself and then pointed to the frying pan.

It took a moment for Ragnar to realise what Athelstan wanted "You want to help cook?" he asked

Athelstan nodded with a smile.

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright then" he got out bacon, eggs and butter from the fridge "How does bacon, eggs and toast sound?" he asked

Athelstan furrowed his brows and looked like he was going to mime something until a loud thump from upstairs stopped him "I don't want to go" a muffled voice from upstairs said.

Ragnar sighed and rubbed his forehead "That was my son Bjorn. I'll be back in a minuet" he said and went back up the stairs.

While Athelstan was left alone he began to search around the kitchen.

Meanwhile up stairs Ragnar was as trying to convince his son to get up "You have to go to school Bjorn"

"I don't like school it's boring" Bjorn replied pulling the covers back over his head.

"Neither did I but I went" Ragnar argued

"Fuck off" Bjorn swore

"Alright I'm getting your mother" Ragnar said in a huff

Ragnar told Lagertha what Bjorn had done and knew she would set him straight. He went back down stairs to see how Athelstan was doing. When he entered the kitchen a range of different mouth watering smells hit his nose. On the table there was plates, knives, forks and spoons but never mind the cutlery the food looked fantastic.

There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, sausages, tomatoes, beans and a stack of pancakes with honey and some chopped banana. How did he do this? Ragnar wondered "A-Athelstan did you do all of this?" he asked

Athelstan nodded and continued to stir something in a pot.

"How? I didn't even know we had any pancakes or...what is that?" he asked pointed to the with stuff in the pan.

Athelstan stopped stirring and made some hand gestures. It looking like he writing with an invisible pen "Ah Pen and paper? I think we have some in here" Ragnar said and searched around the kitchen. He found a pen and some paper and gave them to Athelstan.

Athelstan wrote something on the paper. When he was done he handed it back to Ragnar.

"You made the pancakes from scratch and the stuff in the pot is cream" he said reading the paper "Wow I'm very impressed Athelstan, this all looks great"

Athelstan smiled and poured the cream into a small bowl and put it on the table.

"I'm going back up stairs to get the family and then we're all going to have some breakfast, alright" Ragnar ran back up the stairs and found his wife "Lagertha you are not going believe what Athelstan has done"

She was about to asked what fearing the worst but then Gyda interrupted her "Who is Athelstan?" she asked

"Athelstan is are guest and he has made us the most amazing breakfast. Come on let's go" Ragnar urged. Ragnar's wife, son and daughter followed him down the stairs. They were amazed at the sight of the delicious food set out on the table.

Athelstan was standing in the kitchen staring at Ragnar blankly.

"Bjorn, Gyda this is Athelstan" Ragnar said

"Why is he wearing you pyjamas? They are too big for him" Bjorn scoffed

"Pancakes!" Gyda said happily. She sat at the table and started to eat.

The rest of the family sat at the table and Ragnar invited Athelstan to sit next to him.

"This looks good Athelstan, I'm surprised. But where did you get pancakes from? I was sure we didn't have any" Lagertha said

"He made them from scratch" Ragnar told her

"I see" she took a bite out of some bacon and eggs and said "This is great"

"These pancakes are good too" Gyda said

"I prefer the bacon" Ragnar said

Athelstan took a bite out of some toast when Bjorn asked "What are you doing here?" Athelstan just looked at him.

"He and your father met last night during a fight. So we let him stay the night" Lagertha said

"You don't look like the fighting type. Why were you fighting?" Bjorn asked

"He wasn't. Two thugs tried to hurt him, I stepped in, scared one away and when the other one pulled a knife Athelstan jumped on his back and distracted him and the I managed to finish him off" Ragnar explained

"Really?" Gyda said

Athelstan nodded his head.

"Why don't you say anything?" Bjorn asked

"He's a mute" Lagertha told him

"What's a mute?" Gyda asked

"A mute is someone who can't speak" Lagertha replied

"Why can't you speak?" Bjorn asked

"Bjorn, be nice" Ragnar said as a warning

After breakfast Ragnar took the kids to school in the car while Lagertha and Athelstan cleaned up.

"That was a very good breakfast. You have talent" Lagertha said to Athelstan

Athelstan blushed slightly and smiled at her. He put a plate away after he had dried it and moved on to the next one.

"Are you practicing to be a chief?" she asked

Athelstan shook his head.

"That's a shame. You'd be a good chief" she complimented

After the dishes were done and the counters were clean Lagertha told Athelstan to follow her. Athelstan followed behind her, he unfortunately tripped on the long pyjama trousers and fell flat on his face. He whined as his eyes filled with tears. He clutched his noses and a small drip of blood fell through his fingers.

Lagertha was immediately by his side trying to help him. She pulled him off the floor and sat him on the sofa. She grabbed a cloth and ran it under a cold tap. She sat next the Athelstan and told him to let her see his face.

He pulled his hands away carefully and let her clean his face.

She wiped away the blood and inspected the damage. He would probably get a bruise but it was not serious. She put some cream and a plaster on just to sooth the pain "Feel better" she asked

He shook his head and continued to sniffle.

Lagertha thought about how adorable he looked right now. He acted like her children when they were younger and got scrapes. So why not treat him like that? She pulled his face towards hers and kissed his nose.

Athelstan jumped at her sudden tenderness and stopped whimpering.

"Feel better now?" she asked

He nodded slightly and blushed furiously.

 _'Cute'_ she thought . "Well come on then" she said and took his hand. She brought him back up stairs and into the spare room. She handed him his clothing or rags as see saw them and told him to put them on. She left the room until he had finished and went back in. Those clothes really were rags. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to let the boy walk out in them. But then again she wasn't going to let him leave him just yet she needed to find out if anyone was looking for him.

She pulled out her phone and said "Athelstan I'm going to take a picture of you, hold still please"

Athelstan held still and until she took the picture he wondered what it was for.

"There we go perfect. Now Athelstan do you know if anybody is looking for you? Friends or family?" she asked

Athelstan shook his head.

"I see" she said. She wondered what she was going to do for him during the day, then she got a brilliant idea. If he really had now where to go then he may as well earn his keep for a while "Athelstan you enjoy cooking, yes?" she asked

Athelstan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well how do you feel about working in the pubs kitchens today? You'll get to cook a lot of different types of foods for people"

Again Athelstan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'll give you some clothing to borrow, I'm sure I can find something to fit you. Wait here will you" and then she left to find some of Ragnar's old clothes. She searched through drawer after drawer until she found some clothes small enough to fit him. She gathered the clothes and told Athelstan to put them on. When he was done she took him down stairs to the pubs kitchen.

"This is where we make the food for the customers. The orders come in on this wire here, you take them and then make the food. Then you put the meals through here and ring this bell. Then someone will come and take it away to serve to the customers. Understand?" she explained

Athelstan nodded his head and continued to look around. He looked through the cupboards and drawers as Lagertha explained where everything was. When she handed him an apron he put it on and tied it.

"Now there is just one more thing I should mention. Are head chief Floki is a very unusual person and highly demanding. I'm not sure how he is going to reach to someone else working in his kitchen. But don't worry I will have some words with him before he meets you, alright?"

Athelstan nods a little bit unsure about this Floki.

"Well we still have sometime before the pub opens and the rest of the staff come in, so I'll show you around a bit and tell you about the other members of staff" Lagertha said and showed him where the bar was "Now because you only seventeen you won't be allowed near any alcohol. Do you understand?"

Athelstan nodded. He knew the laws about alcohol.

"Good" Lagertha continued "This is the smoking area and this is the non-smoking area. This is the family area but no kids are allowed in after six. And finally this is the main office. This is Ragnar's sanctuary as he calls it. It's where he does most of his business. Nobodies allowed in without permission, understand?"

Athelstan nodded.

Lagertha looked at her watch and realised that Ragnar was due to be back any minuet and the pub should be opening soon. She took Athelstan back to the kitchen, sat him in a chair and told him to wait.

She had a plan to tell the other staff about Athelstan but she needed Ragnar to be here.

"Honey I'm home" Ragnar said playfully as he walked through the door. He gave her a kiss and asked where Athelstan was.

She told him he was in the kitchen and told him her plan for him to work in the kitchens.

Ragnar liked the idea and promised to tell the others what had happened.

Soon enough all the members of staff were gathered and Ragnar began explaining what happened yesterday and who Athelstan was. When he had finished Floki was the first to speak out.

"I don't like the idea of some stranger working in my kitchen" he said "How can we trust him?"

"The same way you trust me" Ragnar replied

A few others were unsure about the decision as well. But Ragnar was the boss and they had no other choice. They opened the doors of the pub and let the customers in.

Floki was in the kitchen glaring at the boy sitting in the chair wondering how he could scare him away.

"Don't scowl Floki" Ragnar said clapping him on shoulder "Athelstan this is Floki he's the head chief"

Athelstan smiled and offered his hand. He pulled his hand away and dropped his smile when Floki didn't accept it. This Floki was pretty scary.

"Now be nice Floki, I promise he will help you" when Ragnar heard the ding of the order bell he smiled and said "Well time for work" and then left.

Floki locked eyes with Athelstan and gripped his shoulders. He forced him to sit back down "You stay there and don't touch anything" he ordered

For an hour Athelstan kept getting up and trying to help but each time Floki just sat him back down. But Athelstan was persistent.

"Floki! Let Athelstan help" Lagertha said charging into the kitchen "He needs to earn his keep. Now let him help"

Floki sneered but agreed. He knew not to go against her.

"Athelstan, why don't you cook these three meals?" she said. Athelstan nodded and began to cook at last and just for good measure Lagertha sat in the kitchen to make sure Floki didn't stop him. She watched as Athelstan cooked the food with enthusiasm. He always had a smile on his face and for some reason the food seemed to look better when he cooked it.

Athelstan was glad he was finally able to help. If there was something he enjoyed more than cooking it was making deserts and sweets. He loved it when someone ordered ice cream or cake, but only because he had a sweet tooth himself.

As the waiters made their way from table to table they heard various people saying how good the food tasted and how well it was presented. They themselves had noticed the difference between Floki's food and Athelstan's food, although they are pretty sure Floki will not like it.

When someone ordered the birthday sundae Floki was insistent that he make it and not Athelstan because of how careful it had to be made.

But Lagertha was persistent that Athelstan give it a try. She watched in amazement as Athelstan made the perfect birthday special quickly and efficiently. He even made an adorable little change all the scoops of ice cream had little smiley faces on made from chocolate buttons, hair made from syrup, ears made from marshmallows and upside down ice cream cones as party hats.

"Very impressive Athelstan" Lagertha said

"But it's not a birthday special" Floki argued

"So what it's an improvement" Lagertha said and gave it to Arne to take the table. He came back and said they customers said it was the best thing they'd ever seen. Lagertha smiled and patted Athelstan on the head for his good work.

When night time came around and it was time for alcoholics to start pouring in Lagertha sent Athelstan back up the stairs due to his age. She went with him after she had given the till keys to Erik. She entered the living room and saw Gyda and Athelstan sitting at the table colouring and Bjorn playing his PS3. She smiled at the scene it seemed homely to her.

"Did you have fun today Athelstan?" she asked

He turned to her and nodded yes with a smile.

"Athelstan said he cooked today in the pubs kitchen, how did Floki take it?" Bjorn asked

"Athelstan said?" Lagertha questioned

"He wrote that he worked in the kitchens, what did Floki say?" Bjorn corrected

"Floki was not happy but I convinced him to let Athelstan help" she said "And he was a very big help today. We got a lot of good reviews and watching you make deserts set my sweet tooth off"

"Desert? Like cake?" Gyda asked excited

"Yes and more" Lagertha replied

"Can you make us cake please?" Gyda begged Athelstan

Athelstan turned to Lagertha with a questioning look.

"I suppose he could but we only eat it after dinner" she said

Both kids celebrated and Athelstan seemed to silently celebrate himself. He got up and went into the kitchen to start the cake.

Athelstan searched the kitchen and began to make the cake under the watchful eye of Lagertha. He mixed the ingredients into a bowl. One cup of water, 3 scoops of unflavoured gelatine, 2 cups of sugar, half a cup of corn syrup, half a table spoon of salt, two tea spoons of vanilla extract, one cup of powdered sugar and one cup of corn starch. And then put them into a sauce pan. Lagertha was surprised when he put a thermometer in and she wondered what kind of cake he was making. Because she had never seen a cake made with those types of ingredients.

While the ingredients were boiling he greased up a cake pan and waiting for the ingredients to come to a boiling point. When they were done he poured the mixture into the greased up cake tin and spread it out evenly. He spread some greased plastic wrap over it and set it aside.

Next he took some cooking chocolate and melted it in the microwave. When the mixture seemed to have set he mixed half a cup of corn starch and half a cup of powdered sugar together on to a baking tray. He cut around the edge of the cake and placed it on the baking tray.

Next he poured the chocolate on top and spread it around, making some of it drizzle over the side. And finally he covered the top with sprinkles. He turned to Lagertha and pointed to it meaning he had finished.

"I'm impressed Athelstan that looks brilliant" she complimented "But what is it made from?" she asked

Athelstan mimed something and Lagertha remembered he couldn't talk. Life must be very difficult for him at times. She got some paper and a pen and handed it to him. He wrote something and handed it back to her "Marshmallow? It's made from marshmallow? Well that is very impressive. Maybe we should add this onto the pubs menu"

"Is the cake done?" Gyda asked walking into the kitchen

"Yes. But we're not having it until after dinner" Lagertha said

Gyda took one look at the cake and her eyes lit up "Oh wow that looks so good. Can I try some please?" she begged

"No wait until after dinner" Lagertha insisted

When Gyda whined Athelstan gave her the marshmallow covered whisk to lick.

"Yeah, thank you" Gyda said and ran back into the living room.

"You shouldn't spoil her so much" Lagertha said. Athelstan just smiled at her.

"Why does Gyda get sweets?" asked Bjorn stepping into the kitchen.

Athelstan grabbed the chocolate covered spoon and gave it to Bjorn "Thanks" he said quietly. His eyes trailed to the cake and asked "Is that the cake?"

"Yes. It's made out of marshmallow" Lagertha told him

"Really?" he asked and his mother nodded. He said nothing else and left with the spoon.

"I think he's warming up to you" she said

They set the cake aside and went back into the living room. Gyda gave Athelstan a colouring book and sat next to him. Bjorn continued to play his game and Lagertha picked up a book. Three hours later Ragnar came up stairs for dinner.

Lagertha and Athelstan had made a wonderful dinner for all of them, they sat down like a family and ate.

"Athelstan has made us some desert" Lagertha said to Ragnar

"Really? What kind?" Ragnar said interested

"Marshmallow cake, with chocolate and sprinkles. I was thinking about adding it to the pubs dessert menu" she replied

"That sounds amazing" Ragnar said smiling at a blushing Athelstan "So what else have you done today?" he asked Athelstan

Athelstan mimed all the things he had done that day and Lagertha realised that he seemed to forget that he couldn't speak. She put a hand on his shoulder "Athelstan" she said softly and handed him some paper. His smile dropped and he started to write. He gave the paper to Ragnar when he was done.

"So I take you had fun working today?" Ragnar asked. Athelstan nodded "And you had fun colouring as well?" he asked playfully. Again Athelstan nodded "Well that's good. Do you want to work again tomorrow?" he asked. Athelstan nodded enthusiastically "Well then you should get a good night's rest and I'll wake you up early tomorrow" he smiled

After dinner they watched T.V. until they were ready for Athelstan's marshmallow cake. Lagertha brought it out and put it on the table.

"This looks amazing!" Ragnar said wide eyed "I think we should defiantly add this to the menu"

Lagertha cut the cake and served it. They all complimented Athelstan's cooking and he flushed at bright as a tomato. When they were done Ragnar went back down stairs to run the pub and everyone else finished watching their programme.

When Lagertha sent the children to bed she was going to have a word with Athelstan about his past but he was starting to fall asleep as well "I think you should go to bed as well Athelstan. You will be getting up early" he yawned and nodded.

She took him up stairs and gave him Ragnar's pyjama's "Good night Athelstan" she said. Athelstan mimed 'Good night' to her and she closed the door.

Athelstan put on the pyjama's and got under the covers he was asleep in minutes. Before he fell asleep he wondered why these strangers were being so nice to him. Nobody had ever been so nice to him before. Well whatever the reason he didn't care, he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Ragnar woke up the first place he went was Athelstan's room. He stood over Athelstan's sleeping form with a smile. He could get use to this. Athelstan was curled up just like before, pillow in his arms hugged close to his chest. Ragnar woke him up by shaking his shoulder and saying his name.

When Athelstan woke up he yawned and looked at Ragnar. He smiled and mimed good morning.

"Good morning. Do you want to help me with breakfast again?" Ragnar asked. Athelstan nodded and followed him. Ragnar watched as Athelstan cooked, he seemed so natural and focused in the kitchen. It was defiantly his comfort zone.

Breakfast that morning was pancakes with chocolate syrup, bacon, eggs and beans. Simple but delicious. Gyda was first the attack the pancake stack and Bjorn was first eat the bacon. Lagertha sipped her impressed at Athelstan's cooking skills again. After breakfast Ragnar took the kids to school and Lagertha took Athelstan back into the pubs kitchen.

Before any customers came in the staff came in and Lagertha decided it was time to introduce them to Athelstan. She called him over and said "Athelstan I want you to meet the rest of the staff. Do you think you will be alright?"

Athelstan looked at her unsure. He remembered the tattooed and bearded men, they scared him. But if she trusted them and they worked here then maybe he could trust them. He nodded at her and bit his lip as she took him to meet the others.

Lagertha gathered the members of the staff in one area and put Athelstan in front of them "Everyone this is Athelstan" she said

Athelstan felt his face burn with embarrassment when all eyes turned to him.

"He's the one Ragnar dragged in the pub that night, right?" Rollo said

"Yes" Lagertha said

"You got some talent for cooking lad. Who taught you?" Erik asked

Athelstan stared at the very large man and cringed. He was very tall even sitting down and had very long hair a beard. Athelstan felt very intimidated and didn't move.

"He's shy Erik" Lagertha said

"Alright, but seriously where are you from?" Erik asked

Athelstan couldn't take it anymore, he whimpered and hid behind Lagertha.

Lagertha got the message and led Athelstan back into the kitchen. Introducing him to everyone like that was probably a bad idea. She sat him down and said "It's ok Athelstan we'll try again some other time" he nodded at her and she went back to everyone.

"Well that was interesting" Arne said to her

"He just a bit shy" she said

"A bit shy? He practically hid behind you" Rollo laughed

"Yes well, it's time to open the doors, let's get moving" she ordered. As the staff started to work Lagertha and Floki went into the kitchen "Time to cook Athelstan" she said.

Athelstan smiled and grabbed an apron. Two hours later and Athelstan was happily cooking away next to a not so happy Floki. Athelstan wasn't sure what he had done to upset him but for now it was best he kept away from him.

"Good morning" Ragnar said cheerily as he entered the kitchen

"What's up Ragnar?" Floki

"I came to see how Athelstan was doing. Been hearing some good things" Ragnar said

Athelstan blushed and smiled at him and continued to fry up some bacon.

"Smells great and our customers seem to think so too" Ragnar said and put an arm on Athelstan's shoulder "Some have been leaving bigger tips, I think you might be the cause"

"You praise him to much Ragnar. He's bound to fuck up some time" Floki sneered

"Be nice Floki. You know how much we need the business" Ragnar said

Oh yes, Floki did know how much they needed more business. Ever since that new restaurant was opened by Haraldson in the neighbouring street most of their customers had abandoned The Shield and Hammer for the much more fancier restaurant. But he still didn't like this strange kid invading his territory.

"I will play nice but if he fucks up he's out" Floki said

"You're not in charge" Ragnar said. He went up to Floki and whispered so Athelstan couldn't hear "If he can bring in extra customers it would help everyone, please be nice"

Floki rolled his eyes but agreed with his friend and boss. He guessed he could tolerate the kid for awhile. When Ragnar left Floki took a quick glance at Athelstan and looked away in a bit of a huff.

Once again when it was time for booze to be served Lagertha took Athelstan back upstairs. As she helped the children with their homework Athelstan cooked dinner for all of them. Ragnar came back smiling when he saw dinner on the table. After dinner Ragnar went back to work while Bjorn and Lagertha cleaned up.

Meanwhile Gyda had volunteered to try and teach Athelstan to speak "Try saying picture"

Athelstan mimed the word picture but no sound was made.

"Ok, try saying elephant"

He mimed the word but again no words came out.

"How are lesson's going?" Lagertha asked

"Not well. He can mime words but not say them" Gyda said sadly

"You can keep trying again another time, but for now it's time for bed" Lagertha said. She sent the kids and Athelstan to bed and relaxed on the sofa. At around eleven o'clock Ragnar came back.

"I am shattered" he said as he flopped down next to his wife "Is everybody in bed?" he asked

"Sound asleep" she replied "Ragnar I've been think about Athelstan"

"Me too. He's starting to bring in some good business again" Ragnar said

"Yes I've noticed but I was thinking more about his speech problem. I think he should see a doctor" she suggested

Ragnar made a thoughtful noise and said "Maybe I should call Adam then"

"Call him on Sunday, we can give Athelstan a day off" Lagertha said. She kissed her husband passionately and the two of the decided to go to bed.

When Sunday came Ragnar call his friend Adam to perform a check up on Athelstan. The check up went well, although Adam did recommend that Athelstan gain some weight. As for why he couldn't speak well that was a different matter entirely.

"His vocal cords looks fine to me, they work perfectly" Adam said as he put away the equipment he had used for the laryngoscope.

"So why can't he speak?" Lagertha asked

"I think it might be psychological trauma. It is possible for someone to go through something so traumatic that they are literally scared silent" Adam explained

"Is it possible to help him?" Ragnar asked

"Oh of course. Although I wouldn't recommend it just yet. If you want to help him, let him get to know and trust you more first" Adam replied

"I see...thank you Adam" Lagertha said. She paid her friend and said good bye. The things Adam had told them plagued their minds all day.

Four weeks had passed since Ragnar and his family had unofficially adopted Athelstan as a member of them family. They had worked into a routine both at home and at the pub. Athelstan's cooking had become very popular and a lot of his recipes were added to the pubs menu. He drummed up more business to everyone's happiness.

Gyda and Lagertha still tried to teach him to talk without much success, but Athelstan was enthusiastic about the lessons.

Ragnar enjoyed the new transition of life things were going well and he really hoped things stayed this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> All the food Athelstan cooks in this chapter are real, seriously.

Four months later and the pub was busier than ever. Athelstan's cooking skills had become famous and had helped improve business. The pub had received a new makeover and the menu had been updated with a lot of Athelstan's recipes. The staff including Floki had warmed up to Athelstan and he was treated as a full member of the Lothbrok family.

Athelstan for his part became happy with his new way of life. He still had speech lessons with everyone, even if they didn't go very well. He enjoyed doing family activities from going to the park to watching TV together. He enjoyed his job best of all cooking was his passion, with desserts being his specialty. During the four months he had been with his new family Ragnar and Lagertha had brought him new clothes and turned the spare room into his permanent room. He had grown used to the way Ragnar and Lagertha gave him affection from ruffling his hair to kissing his cheek. He often returned such gestures with a smile and hug, but he was still self-conscious around strangers.    

Today was Saturday and it was super busy in The Shield and Hammer, with families eager to eat delicious food. Lagertha collected orders from four different tables and took them to the kitchen "We need two blueberry jelly cakes, three champagne glee with strawberry basil confetti, four chocolate and strawberry crepes with cream and one chocolate fudge cake" she said leaving the order papers on the table.

Floki picked them up and gave two to Athelstan "You do the jelly's, I'll do the crepes and then we'll do the cakes, alright runt" Floki said

Athelstan nodded and started to make the orders. Ragnar had told Floki off for calling him runt but he didn't mind. Compared to everyone else he was a runt and he thought it was just Floki's way of acknowledging him. After he had made the desserts he pressed the bell for them to be taken away to the tables. He moved on to help Floki with the fudge cake. He place raspberries on top with white chocolate flakes and then moved it to the counter. Then Lagertha came to give him more orders.

"We need three strawberry jelly glasses, a family sized macaroon platter, one orange cream pie, one jelly flower cake and one ice cream special" she said giving Athelstan the list.

Athelstan nodded and handed them over to Floki. They were split between them and served. At seven o'clock Athelstan hung up his apron and left the pub. He went into the bathroom to clean up and put on some clean clothes. He join Gyda and Bjorn in the living room to watch some TV. Ragnar and Lagertha joined them after they had closed the pub and had tea. After that the family went to bed.

As Athelstan slept he had nightmare. He dreamt that he was being operated on by doctors in masks using circular saws. He jerked awake in a cold sweat and whimpered. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face in cold water.

Ragnar was disturbed from his sleep when he heard someone running the taps in the bathroom, curious he got up. He opened the door to find Athelstan drying his face "Athelstan?" he said making Athelstan jump a mile.

When Athelstan heard a voice he jumped and dropped the towel he was using. He was relieved when he saw it was only Ragnar. He picked up the towel and put it away.

"You alright Athelstan?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan shook his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ragnar asked as he put a hand on Athelstan's shoulders. Athelstan mimed the word nightmare and Ragnar understood "I see" he said and hugged him.

Athelstan hugged Ragnar back and felt better but was still afraid of going back to sleep.

"Come on" Ragnar said and took a hold of Athelstan's hand. He took Athelstan into his and Lagertha's bedroom. He let Athelstan crawl into bed first and then crawled in next to him.

As Athelstan became sandwiched between Ragnar and Lagertha he felt better, he felt safe.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan into his chest and held him close "Goodnight" he said softly

Athelstan tucked in closer to Ragnar's chest and smiled.

The next morning Lagertha wasn't surprised when she found Athelstan in her and Ragnar's bed. She was awake when Ragnar brought Athelstan in. She knew he had, had a nightmare, it wasn't the first time. She remembered the first time Athelstan had, had a nightmare, he didn't go back to sleep and kept falling asleep during work. This happened a few times before she made the suggestion that Athelstan stay with them if he had any more. The two of them didn't mind when he joined them, Athelstan was a good hugger.

Lagertha gave Athelstan a small peck on the cheek and got up. Being Sunday Athelstan had the day off and didn't need to get up, she however had work to do. The pub would be opened a little later on a Sunday and it was still going to be busy but thankfully the extra staff they were able to hire now were a big help.

Lagertha worked in the office on Sunday mornings while Ragnar worked in the office in the afternoons. She liked the routine, it gave both of them a chance to run their business and spend time with the kids. Of course when Athelstan joined the family he had changed their routine a bit. When she went to spend time with the kids she no longer had to cook them dinner alone Athelstan always helped.

When Ragnar came into the office she kissed him and left him to continue the paper work. She went back upstairs and was greeted by her children. They both had chocolate stained mouths and knew Athelstan must have made them some sweets. Speaking of Athelstan he came out of kitchen with chocolate around his mouth too "You're going to spoil your dinner at this rate"

Athelstan blushed as he wiped away the chocolate and smiled.

Lagertha smirked and shook her head. Speech lessons with Athelstan were a bit depressing for Lagertha. When they started she had high hopes the he would be able to learn something, but it hasn't happened yet. She had to admire Athelstan's confidence and eagerness to learn, he always tried with a smile on his face.

When Ragnar returned after closing the pub the first thing he asked for was food. Sitting at the table with his family laughing and eating. He looked around the table and wondered what their life would have been like if they never met Athelstan. He also wondered who Athelstan was before he met them. Athelstan past was a mystery to all of them. He wouldn't or couldn't tell them about, it was like he didn't know himself, like he had amnesia. He and Lagertha had thought about DNA testing but were still unsure about it.

The family went to bed early so they could get up for school and work the next morning. The pub would be opened and business would be fast paced as usual, but tomorrow there was going to be one very unexpected customer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The day was as busy as expected. Floki and Athelstan worked hard in the kitchen to serve all the orders they were given. Floki reads the slips of paper with the orders and pulled a confused face when he read a very unusual order "Athelstan" he said, when Athelstan looked over he said "Come look at this"

Athelstan put down his wooden spoon and walked over to Floki. He read the slip of paper that said '1 order of gammon, egg and chips. 1 order of red champagne. 1 order of flower jelly and I would like it to be made and delivered by the chef Athelstan to table 13' Athelstan was confused by this, he had never delivered a meal to a table before.

"Let me get Lagertha" Floki said. He rang the bell to get her attention and showed her the note.

Lagertha looked at note and then looked to table 13. She saw a woman wearing dark sunglasses. She had light brown hair and wore a plain brown dress, showing too much cleavage. Lagertha didn't know why but she swore she knew that woman. Darting her eyes away and focusing on Athelstan she asked "Athelstan, are you alright with doing this if I came with you?"

Athelstan wasn't about it, but nodded anyway, if Lagertha was with him he didn't mind. He cooked everything on the order slip and placed it on a serving tray. With Lagertha next to him he walked over to the table and served the woman sitting there.

She pulled her sunglasses down her nose and smiled "So you're the new chef I've heard so much about?" she said "People have said how good your cooking is but no one's mentioned how cute you are"

Athelstan felt his face burn with embarrassment and wasn't sure what to do, thankfully Lagertha was there to help.

"Please excuse him he has work to do, enjoy your meal" Lagertha and pushed Athelstan back to the kitchen.

"So, what was that all about?" Floki asked

"Some woman just wanted to flirt with him" Lagertha said bluntly

"Oh, somebody trying to get him on a date?" Floki said playfully

"Don't know, but let me know if you get more notes like this" she replied "Continue working Athelstan"

Athelstan nodded still red faced and continued where he left off.

Lagertha went to the office and told Ragnar about the incident. He wasn't sure about what to make of it either but he did know Athelstan was not going on a date with anyone, especially some strange woman. The reason? He was too young and Ragnar was pretty sure Athelstan didn't know about such things yet, despite being seventeen. Lagertha agreed and said they should keep an eye on anyone who looks like they may try anything with Athelstan.

When it was time for the bar to open and alcohol to be served Athelstan had to leave. Before he went upstairs he volunteered to take out some bags of garbage. He didn't like being down the dark alleyway so he was quick to throw the bags into the dumpster and leave. Before Athelstan could get anywhere near the pub door someone had grabbed him. His mouth was covered, his arms were grabbed and he was dragged into a car. Athelstan tried his best to fight and kick but the people holding him were too strong.

"Calm down Athelstan, we're not going to hurt you" a man said

Athelstan looked at the man with teary eyes and still tried to escape.

"Easy Athelstan, I'm a friend" the man said and told his men to let him go "You'll have to forgive the rough treatment but I needed to talk to you"

Athelstan gasped when the hands let go of his mouth and was tempted to try and run, but the two large men on either side of him there was no chance of that happening.

"Don't worry Athelstan I just want to talk. My name is Ecbert and I have heard great things about you" he said "I own the restaurant The Wessex King" he said pulled out a business card and giving it to Athelstan "My wife Siggy came here today to eat the food made by you and she said it was worthy of being served in my restaurant. Which is why I am here to offer you a job with me. I will pay you very well and give you plenty of bonuses such as holidays and even give you your birthday off" he offered.

Athelstan looked at the card and listened to Ecbert's offer, he didn't want anything to do with him, for some reason this man gave him uncomfortable chills up his spine.

"You don't have to give me an answer now I can wait, but please think about it" Ecbert said before opening the car door to let Athelstan out.

Athelstan watched the black car go down the street and turn the corner. He rushed back into the pub and went up the stairs. He took one last look at the business card and put it in his pocket. The incident distracted him for most of night and when Ragnar and Lagertha returned he accidentally burnt the pasta sauce, which let them know something was wrong with him.

"Athelstan what's wrong?" Lagertha asked

Athelstan looked at the floor as he pulled out the business and gave it to Ragnar.

Ragnar read the card and his face became thunderous "Where did you get this?" he hissed.

Athelstan started to mime at him before Lagertha stopped him and handed him some paper and a pen. Athelstan wrote down everything that had happened and passed it to Lagertha.

They both read it and went red faced with anger "I knew that woman looked familiar, it was Siggy. She was spying on us" Lagertha said

"Ecbert is after Athelstan" Ragnar said "You don't want to go do you?" he asked

Athelstan shook his head, he had no intention of leaving.

"Good" Ragnar said hugging Athelstan "Listen Athelstan, Ecbert is a very bad person. He's the reason we almost went out of business. You can't trust him"

Athelstan didn't trust him, he knew that man gave him a bad feeling. Athelstan watched Ragnar rip the card and throw it into the bin, not really caring about it. That night Ragnar was insistent that Athelstan sleep with him and Lagertha, Athelstan didn't complain. As he snuggled between the two the incident with Ecbert was pushed out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Due to the incident with Ecbert, Ragnar and Lagertha decided the close the pub all day and call a staff meeting. As they told everyone what had happened there was a cry of outrage. Floki questioned Athelstan's loyalty and everyone else wondered if Ecbert might try something stupid to try and put them out if business again. Everyone was going to be on high alert from now on.

Meanwhile Athelstan was enjoying his day off. He had been allowed to sleep in and was now playing Mario Kart with Bjorn and Gyda. He had no idea why the pub was closed, but he was having fun so it didn't really bother him.

After explaining the incident in full to everyone they were all in agreement to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. It would be difficult as any customer could work for Ecbert.   

Days passed and nothing happened. Weeks passed and nothing happened. A month passed and nothing happened, except Athelstan's eighteenth birthday. A surprise birthday party was held by everyone. There was good food and desserts and one drunk Rollo who started to explain sex to Athelstan. He was swiftly kicked into a closet until he sobered up a bit.

After a hard day's work at the pub was closed and everyone began to clean up. As Lagertha wiped down a table she noticed someone at the pub's doors. Thinking it was some drunken lout looking for a pint she shouted they were closed. She was not expecting any reply.

"I am aware that you are closed but I am here on business. I wish to speak with you" the man on the other side of the door said.

Lagertha became suspicious and put down her cleaning cloth. She made sure Rollo and Erik were behind her when she opened the door "Can I help you?" she said.

"Ah yes. I heard that you have a young man here by the name of Athelstan. I have come to take him away" the man said.

Lagertha felt her heart pounding in her chest as she let the man in. She told Rollo to get Ragnar and whispered to Erik to hide Athelstan.

When Ragnar arrived her found his wife and the strange man sitting at a table.

"You must be Mr Lothbrok, correct?" the man said looking in Ragnar direction.

"I am. And who are you?" Ragnar asked rudely.

"Just call me Cuthbert. I am from the Oak Wood children's home and I'm here to collect Athelstan" Cuthbert explained.

"Why?" Ragnar said, almost snarling.

"Because he has been missing for a very long time and we have been looking for him" Cuthbert replied.

"How did you know he was here?" Lagertha asked.

"A man by the name of Ecbert told us" Cuthbert replied.

Of fucking course! Ragnar should have known Ecbert was behind this.

"You say Athelstan is from this children's home, yes? So is he an orphan?" Lagertha asked.

"Since the day he was born. His parents went through a nasty divorce and neither of them wanted the boy, so he was handed over to us" Cuthbert explained.

"How did you lose him?" Ragnar asked.

"We think the electronic gate malfunctioned and Athelstan slipped out" Cuthbert replied.

Lagertha and Ragnar were unconvinced. They both knew that if that story was true there would have been something in the newspapers about it. So they continued to question him.

Athelstan had no idea what was going on or why Erik wouldn't let him go into the pub's main room. Feeling annoyed he managed to slip past Erik and into the main room. In the room he saw Ragnar, Lagertha and a few others talking to a stranger. The stranger wasn't facing him, but Athelstan knew there was something wrong with this person. A memory suddenly made its way into his mind. A painful and terrifying memory. This man had to leave, now! He got Ragnar and Lagertha's attention and silently made his way to the whiteboard on the wall. He picked up a red pen and wrote the word 'DANGER' on the board. Putting the pen down he went back into the room with Erik.

Ragnar and Lagertha saw the message Athelstan had left and knew they that he meant this Cuthbert was a danger somehow.

"I think you should go" Ragnar said to Cuthbert.

"What? But I'm here to take Athelstan away" Cuthbert said surprised.

"No you're not. You're leaving, now" Lagertha said.

Ragnar and Rollo grabbed Cuthbert by the arms and practically threw him out of the pub. They heard him threaten to call the police but neither of them listened. Ragnar had the rest of the staff clean up the pub while he and Lagertha took Athelstan upstairs. Athelstan embraced them both.

"Athelstan, have you met that man before?" Lagertha asked.

Athelstan wasn't sure how to reply. He shook his yes and no.

"Calm down. Write down what you remember" Ragnar said.

They sat down and Athelstan began to write 'I'm not sure, but I feel like I've met him before and he's hurt me. I don't like him. He feels dangerous'

They read the note and agreed with him. Something about that man's story just didn't add up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dsiclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of murder.

After the incident with Cuthbert Ragnar had Floki do research on Cuthbert and Lagertha made a phone call to the Oak Wood children's home. Their research proved fruitful. As it turns out the real Cuthbert had worked at Oak Wood children's home, but had died five years ago and nobody had heard of Athelstan. So they found out this Cuthbert was a fake, identity thief and Athelstan had not escaped from Oak Wood children's home. A few of their questions were answered, but what were they going to do with this information?

A week later and the fake Cuthbert returned. He kept up his facade and tried to convince Ragnar and Lagertha to hand over Athelstan. Ragnar and Lagertha told him they knew he was a fake and he was not going to get Athelstan. The fake Cuthbert tried to run but was stopped by Erik and Leif and taken to the basement. After a quick beating the fake Cuthbert, whose real name was Todd, told them the shocking truth.

"Athelstan is Ecbert's kid" Todd said.

"What?" Ragnar said shocked "His son?"

"Yeah, but he's a bastard, you know an illegitimate child" Todd replied.

"So that's why Ecbert wants him" Lagertha said.

"If only..." Todd mumbled.

"What was that?" Ragnar said demandingly.

"Nothing" Todd replied. A couple of swift punches to the face made him talk "Alright, alright. Ecbert doesn't want the brat because he can cook or because he's his kid. He wants him because he saw something he shouldn't have"

"What did he see?" Ragnar asked.

Todd hesitated until Ragnar raised his fist again, making him blurt out an answer "Ecbert killed Athelstan's mother"

"No way..." Lagertha whispered.

"Yeah and he saw" Todd said.

Lagertha and Ragnar remembered what Adam had told them _'psychological trauma. It is possible for someone to go through something so traumatic that they are literally scared silent'_ seeing his mother get murdered must have been the trigger for his silence.

"Why did he kill her?" Ragnar asked.

"Bitch got greedy" Todd answered vaguely.

"Explain" Ragnar said threateningly.

"Athelstan's mother was Ecbert's mistress. His wife never knew about her. When he got her pregnant he supported her for years. However she wanted to end their relationship. She asked for a lump sum of cash or she would tell his wife. Ecbert knew that would end his marriage, ruin his business and reputation. So he went to her home and strangled her. Athelstan saw and Ecbert tried to kill him too, but he got away" Todd explained.

Something about that story still didn't add up "There's something that I don't understand. If Ecbert wants to kill Athelstan, why didn't he take him when they first met? When he gave him a business card?" Lagertha asked.

"Because Athelstan doesn't remember. Ecbert wanted to use Athelstan' memory loss to his advantage. He wanted to have Athelstan work for him to drum up business, have his employees learn his cooking secrets and then kill him off. Make it look like an accident" Todd explained.

Out of sheer anger Ragnar punched Todd again "That piece of shit!" he shouted "We need to call the cops"

"We can't" Lagertha said.

"Why not?"

"Because Athelstan doesn't remember and we have no evidence" she explained.

"We have him" Ragnar said pointing to Todd.

"Yes but...We need to think about are next move. One wrong move could make us look bad" Lagertha pointed out.

Yeah beating a man in their basement did not look good. Leaving Todd in the basement they Told everyone what they had learned.

"No wonder the kid's so fucked up" Rollo said.

"What should we do?" asked Arne.

"I don't know" Ragnar replied. After a lengthy discussion they came to the agreement that Athelstan had to remember somehow.

After many hours of research on repressed memories Ragnar and Lagertha confronted Athelstan. They tried their best to get Athelstan to remember and not upset him. Their attempt to help him failed and to make matters worse Ecbert showed up.

The blaring sirens from the police cars outside caught the attention of everyone inside the pub. Going outside they saw Ecbert standing there with a grin on his face. Ragnar balled his fist in anger and approached him.

"What's all this?" Ragnar snarled.

"This is the police doing their jobs" Ecbert replied.

"Is this him?" a police officer asked.

"Yes this is Ragnar Lothbrok" Ecbert replied.

"Mr Lothbrok, Ecbert tells us you have if son and refuse to give him back. Is this true?" the officer asked.

"We didn't know he was Ecbert's kid until just now. And we won't hand him over to a killer" Ragnar spat.

"A killer?" the officer said questioningly.

"Yes Ecbert killed Athelstan's mother" Ragnar replied.

The police officer seemed confused and asked "Do you have proof of this?"

"I, Well..." Shit! Ragnar wasn't sure what to say. Telling them about Todd would look bad on him and Athelstan couldn't remember.

"Officer it's obvious he has no evidence for a crime that was never committed. Alison's death was an accident" Ecbert said with a slight chuckle "Now Ragnar. I don't want to have you arrested for kidnapping, but if you don't hand over my son, I will have to have you arrested" Ecbert warned with glee. Ecbert turned his gaze to the pub door and saw Athelstan standing there "Athelstan my boy!" he said happily "Come home with your father and we can forget this nasty business"

Athelstan had heard everything Ragnar had said about his mother's death and Ecbert. He wasn't sure but he felt like Ragnar was right. If only he could remember.

The police restrained Ragnar and the rest of the pub occupants while Ecbert took Athelstan by the wrist "Let's get you home" he said and pulled Athelstan away from the door.

 _'Home'_ the word echoed through Athelstan mind and caused him pain. He grabbed his head as memories flashed through his mind. First he saw shadows and muffled noises. The shadows took the shape of his mother and Ecbert, his hands around her neck, chocking the life out of her. Then Ecbert turned to him, with a crazed look in his eyes and he remembered everything.

"NOOOOO!" Athelstan screamed, shocking everyone and pulled his arm away from Ecbert's grasp "NO! NO! NO! KILLER! MURDERER!" he shouted. Athelstan ran from Ecbert and towards Ragnar, practically jumping in his arms "I remember he killed her" he cried.

Ragnar was happy to hear Athelstan speak but horrified it had to be those words "Officer, Athelstan saw Ecbert kill his mother and a man named Todd who works for him confessed to this as well"

The officer approached Athelstan and asked "Kid did you really see the murder of Alison?"

"Yes, he did it" Athelstan replied clutching to Ragnar.  

Before anyone could mover or do anything else, they saw Ecbert flee in his car. The police scrambled to their cars and began a high speed pursuit. Erik lead the remaining police down to the basement and they arrested Todd.

Outside Ragnar and Lagertha comforted a distraught Athelstan "I remember. I remember" Athelstan mumbled over and over.

Athelstan was taken back into the into the pub and put to bed, who was still mumbling incoherently.

The police questioned all the occupants of the pub and Ecbert was caught an hour later after he crashed his car.

Things went from bad to worse over the next few days as the pub became swamped with news reporters and paparazzi. Athelstan had come down with a fever and tempers were running high. The murder committed by Ecbert was on the front page of every news paper and on every news station. When Ecbert's wife found out she was outraged and filed for divorce. She had no idea about Alison or Athelstan and sent an apology letter to the Lothbrok's. A couple of weeks later the trail began.

During court Athelstan testified against Ecbert and told the court what he had saw. Todd had testified against his former boss as well to get a reduced sentence. Ecbert's wife said she knew nothing about the situation and was cleared of any charges. In the end Ecbert was found guilty and was sentenced to sixty years in prison with no parole and no bail. Everything that Ecbert owned would go to his ex-wife.

After the trail and everything had started to settle Athelstan had to talk to Ragnar and Lagertha alone. The three of sat down at the table and Athelstan spoke "I-I have to thank you both for everything you've done. I'd probably be dead if not for you"

"It's alright Athelstan. We are happy to have you hear" Lagertha said.

"Are you though? I mean I'm not like I was before. I'm not acting childish or cute, I know you found it adorable" Athelstan said.

"It doesn't matter how you act, we still like you and we still want you here. You're still a good cook" Ragnar said.

"Really? But I'm 'fucked up' as Rollo put it" Athelstan said ashamed.

"It's true you've been through some tough times but you're not fucked up" Lagertha said.

"Really?" Athelstan said blushing.

"Of course" Ragnar said taking Athelstan's hand in his.

Athelstan felt reassured that he was still wanted by the Lothbrok's and continued to stay with them. Months passed and thing went back to normal and got better. Ecbert's ex-wife had visited to apologise to everyone Ecbert's actions and as a sign of peace she said she was closing Ecbert's restaurant and turning it into her new boutique, meaning there was no more competition between them.

Athelstan's attitude had changed he was no longer as childish as he was before, but he was still a skilful cook and he spoke to everyone daily. He was happy with his new family and grew closer to everyone.  

The pub prospered, despite what had happened. In fact all of the news had brought in more customers.

In the end everything had worked out for the best. Everyone was happy and business couldn't be better.


End file.
